


Koshitantan (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce)

by Ashery24



Series: Divine Morty [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashery24/pseuds/Ashery24
Summary: Mia smiled sweetly. That was going to be great.
Series: Divine Morty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607581





	Koshitantan (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce)

**Author's Note:**

> The second part nobody asked for

_Kenzen na sonzai shoumei hitsuyou nante nai no way_

_(Some kind of proof you’re living a wholesome life…ain’t no need for that, no way)_

_Hoshigatchau imi I MY ME amai amai CANDY_

_(The significance that’s desired, “I MY ME”, like sweet, sweet CANDY)_

When Miami Rick saw Mia again, he was almost surprised to see her with four Mortys in tow.

Almost.

Only she knew what was going through her head (and if there was a god in the multiverse, probably, like Rick, they didn't know that either).

She smiled with that angelic, sugary smile that promised pleasure. And the pleasure was money in Rick's pockets.

So when she told him that those four Mortys were her new dancers, Rick raised his eyebrow but said nothing. After all, he trusted Mia (Even if it was only that he trusted her not to sabotage her own show. Her pride, reputation and self-confidence were big enough for not doing).

When they reached their dimension Rick left Mia and her counterparts in the dressing rooms. Mia had asked him sweetly, licking a lollipop, her eyes full of perverse intentions. 

Rick didn't want to know.

In the dressing rooms, Mia critically looked at the clothes of her counterparts. They would have to make custom costumes for them when they danced alone. But that was something for the future.

For the moment Mia decided that they would practice and dance together (So that they began to understand the environment and movements. Their weaknesses and what would drive their fans crazy). They would also all wear the same suit (with Mia's standing out in some detail, of course)

Mia smiled sweetly. That was going to be great.

Mia took out her phone and dialed her stylist's number. It was time for five new "suits" for them.

A week later they already had them. The sweater was a black top (which was rather a bra), which fit their breasts divinely. Combined with shorts, also black that highlighted their ass. And some net suspenders that highlighted their legs until they found comfortable black shoes (in the future they would be heels but for now Mia didn't want a broken ankle due to lack of practice).

Mia's suit stood out because her top had no braces, and wore heels. There were also pink patterns on him, as well as the tuft of pink hair that Mia had dyed by pure whim.

They were ready to start training

And finally it would be time to jump on stage.

_Mukau saki wa all the night_

_(The goal is “all the night”)_

_Te ni suru taimu so amai_

_(Taking this time as your own, it’s oh so sweet)_

_Kirabiyaka na hibi_

_(The whole point of these glorious days,)  
  
Kimi gimii sono candy_

_(Gimme that candy)_

_Furueru seimei and daybreak_

_(A trembling existence and nearing daybreak,)_

_We stay eien game_

_(No matter, we stay forever in this game)  
  
  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Again Japanese lyrics taken for the Vocaloid Wiki


End file.
